


Come to Bed

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Workaholics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Bed

“Come to bed already.”

Anne didn’t seem to hear her, so Melinda put her hands on her shoulders. Anne looked up. “What?”

“Come to bed.”

“I’m busy.”

Melinda looked over Anne’s shoulder to see what she was working on, but decided she didn’t have the energy to decipher it.

“Have you even moved from this desk in the last thirty hours?”

“I think so. I must have.”

“That’s not reassuring. It’s time for bed. Your work will still be here in the morning.”

“I’m fine.”

“Even your brain needs a break. Come on; you’re worse than FitzSimmons.”

Anne sighed and turned on her stool to face her. Melinda was in her pajamas and her hair was mussed up. It really was late, if she had gone to bed already.

“Lonely?” she asked, linking her finger behind Melinda’s waist.

Melinda smirked and tucked Anne’s hair behind her ear. “Yes. Are you saying you didn’t miss me?”

“I always miss you. I just don’t always notice.”

“Come to bed. You’ll notice.”

Anne heaved a dramatic sigh. “Oh, alright.”


End file.
